monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Faculty
(Alphabetical) *Ms. Borg - An open woman who wears her heart on her sleeve, almost literally. She's not afraid to be friendly and personable with her students to make sure they aren't struggling in class. *Mr. E - All in all, Mr. E keeps to himself. His bloodline is quite pure on the supernatural side, thank you very much. He is very much against the merging of both monsters and normies, but what can he do about it? He enjoys being in the shadows, almost always in some hiding place or another since he was a young child. The wannabe cult practices started when he was, but a young teenager going through the aggression of puberty. Thank the gods that was over and he became the wonderful, tall and menacing man he is today. His youth is kept by his friends on the other side—provided he pays the price, naturally. *Ms. Flamel - She’s a stern but kind woman who has a motherly heart. She does sometimes seem very stern and cold as if she has not a heart but those students and staff that have seen her really other then a class to take for credit see a side of her that is warm and opinionated and exuberant. She loves to chat for the pure reason of languages fascinates her. She is often the teacher who gets put in charge of students who are visiting and speak very little English or native languages. She loves being in the midst of new things and learning even while still teaching herself. She is also the teacher that gets a little scatterbrained excited and is known to go on tangents often if started on one. *Mr. Garreth - NOT ENOUGH INFORMATION. PREVIEW COMING SOON. *Headmistress Maht - NOT ENOUGH INFORMATION. PREVIEW COMING SOON. *Ms. Meerah - A happy and positive attitude shows off her kind heart that would rather have the whole world smile. Being a bit forgetful and rather only focusing on emotions and arts she sometimes ends up leaving such things as eating, sleep and to think of herself for later'.' *Mr. Minos - Loud, obnoxious, captain obvious, slapstick humour ranging on morbid, and a calm thinker. *Miss. Skellington - Miss Skellington is an ambitious young woman, quite authoritarian, determined, focused, independentand a real perfectionist (infact, she’s very severe with her students, and if she only suspects that they are not as dedicated as they should be, she would be quite upset); She’s dedicated to her job, and actually love it to bits. *Ms. Van Helsin - She is a tough no nonsense type of teacher, one who expects homework to be in ON TIME. Strong and determined to the point of being stubborn Marie doesn't compromise very well and often her temper gets out of hand. She hates being ignored and will get angry at you if you do it on purpose. Despite being a hard-ass she does genuinely care for her students and wants them to reach their full potential. *Ms. Victorias - Will do anything to achive a victory, except cheating, for "cheating to win, is not winning at all". Strong. Self involved. Arrogant.